randalsmondayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pocket Book
Pocket Book is the eigth episode of Randal's Monday. It is the eigth monday of Season 1. Plot *Randal Hicks wakes up to talk about the pocket book. Randal looks in his room. Randal picks up the pocket book. Randal goes into the library. Randal tells Marty that he needs the pocket book. Marty tells Randal bye. Randal thanks Marty about the pocket book. Randal leaves the library. Randal meets Sandy, Matt, Elaine and Mr. Marconi to know that everything goes into the right place because it is like the same way. Randal goes out into the hallway. Randal hangs out in the hallway and then he tells Mr. Marconi that something is going right. Randal goes to Mr. Marconi's flat. In Mr. Marconi's flat Randal tells Mr. Marconi that it's to abstract it. Randal leaves Mr. Marconi in his flat. Randal goes outside. Randal meets Jonathan and Arkin to tell him that it's a great industry. Randal tells Jonathan to stay where he is. Arkin fights and beats up Randal. Randal tells Arkin not to ever do it. Randal tells Betty and Receptionist that it needs to work correctly. Randal tells them have a nice day. Randal meets Francis Richards to tell him about the day. Francis Richards tells Randal that I may count on you. Randal meets Phil, Bill, William and Jock to tell him about the payment description. Randal tells Fin, Zorn, Insane Nerd, Ricardo, Blake and Bob that it may be done in other ways. Randal tells Cousins, Noon and Johnny that it may go straight. Randal makes them pay for it. Randal leads Noon and Arkin to their arrest by a group of Scranton police officers. Randal tells Steve Grimsby that it was going to work out. Steve Grimsby tells Randal to make sure that it's controllable. Jay, Doc, Box Guy, Vincent, Doug, Zander Lake and Sgt. Joseph Kramer meets Randal to tell him that it was going to be in a weird way. Randal makes them pay for money. Randal leaves them in a place. Randal goes to Steve's location. Randal tells Steve to not be doing this. Randal leaves Steve Grimsby behind. *Randal drives to the prison. In the prison Randal tells Arkin and Noon that it must be a workout. Randal has a group of corrupt prison guards. Randal kills the corrupt prison guards. Randal has a group of inmate gang members and then Randal kills them. Randal releases Arkin and Noon from prison. Randal takes Arkin and Noon to the bar. Randal tells Sgt. Kramer to make sure that Arkin and Noon has to work on the bathroom for punishment. Sgt. Kramer makes Arkin and Noon work on the bathroom for punishement. In the bathroom Randal tells Arkin and Noon to keep working. Randal leaves them in the bathroom for work. Randal meets Sandy and Matt at the table to tell them why they need to be more responsible when needed. Sandy and Matt tells Randal how are you. Randal tells them that I'm fine. Randal tells Elaine that their being honest with themselves. Randal returns to the table. Randal tells Sandy and Matt that they were talking about how things can work in a treated way. Randal tells them gotta go. At the outside of the bar Randal tells Vincent Trauma and Zander Lake that it must be never good anymore. Randal tells Steve Grimsby to watch over Vincent Trauma and Zander Lake that may be fixed. Randal knows that the Grimsby Gang members along with the Trauma South Club mob and the Lake Viceroys are shooting on Randal and then Randal kills the Grimsby Gang members first and then he shoots down the Trauma South Club mob and then kills them and then the Lake Viceroy's shoot at Randal and then Randal kills the Lake Viceroy's. Randal escapes the alley from Steve Grimsby, Vincent Trauma and Zander Lake. Randal returns to his car. Randal goes to subway. Randal travels by subway to his apartment. At Randal's apartment outside Randal goes to the alley. Randal tells Jonathan that he needs the coffee. Randal picks up coffee from Jonathan and then drinks it. Randal leaves the alley. *Randal walks to his apartment. In Randal's apartment Randal meets Mr. Marconi to tell him the good news. Mr. Marconi tells Randal your back already. Randal goes inside his flat. In Randal's flat Randal says good thing I know what I'm saying. Randal drops the F Bomb because Sandy did something wrong. Randal tells Sandy on the phone that whatever you did to me I will do the same thing to you. Sandy tells Randal why and then he says that you have been a irish terrorist to me because you joined a corrupt FBI agent named Vincent Tramua because he is a corrupt FBI agent. Randal says bye Sandy and then Sandy says bye. Randal hangs up. Randal knows on the door for Matt. Randal opens the door because Matt is coming home. Matt tells Randal that how is your day. Randal tells Matt good. Randal meets a kid named Jack (Todd Louiso) and Jack's mom named Dyan (Amber Nash) has came to visit. Randal tells Jack and Dyan that the deal will not last long. Dyan and Jack tells Randal Okay and I know I'm glad for what you said. Randal tells Jack and Dyan have a good day. Randal goes to the balcony. Randal looks at the balcony. Randal says it's too high. Randal walks to the elevator. Randal goes down by elevator. Randal says that it gets to the exit. Randal walks to the exit that leads to the alley. Randal meets Jonathan, Jack and Dyan to tell them about the day today. Jonathan, Jack and Dyan tells Randal happy to see you. Randal says thank you. Randal goes out to the streets. On the Streets Randal meets Sandy and Matt to tell them that it went to negotiate. Arrests *Arkin - Arrested for beating up Randal. *Noon - Arrested for being a mafia to Randal. Releases *Arkin - Released for enjoying 1 hour in prison for the day. *Noon - Released for enjoying 2 hours in prison. Deaths *Prison Guards - Killed for trying to kill Randal. *Grimsby Gang Members - Killed for trying to kill Randal. *Trauma South Club Mob - Killed for trying to kill Randal. *Lake Viceroy's - Killed for trying to kill Randal and get into his way.